A Patient Heart, A Desirable Soul
by PixieDustRed
Summary: It's been exactly one year since Grima's death and Robin's sacrifice. When Chrom and Lissa came to visit the fields to check if HE has come back, his wife, Tiki will be in a big surprise. Or will Robin receive a BIGGER one? This is a requested fan fiction!


**A Patient Heart, A Desirable Soul **  
**By: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: It's been exactly one year since Grima's death and Robin's sacrifice. When Chrom and Lissa came to visit the fields to check if HE has come back, his wife, Tiki will be in a big surprise. Or will Robin receive a BIGGER one? This is a requested fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem!**

* * *

A Patient Heart, A Desirable Soul

By: PixieDustRed

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno…"

Two invisible, yet strangely familiar voices echoed through the darkness until a shimmering ray of light beamed through from the sleeping young man's eyes. This was the same scenario where they had first found him in the same place. Was his brain playing a prank on him or was he dreaming again? Robin couldn't remember the last time that he had a dream or a nightmare. This was scaring him for a moment that he had to endure the twisted fate over again until the two owners of the familiar voices appeared with the help of the bright sunlight and noticed that he was finally conscious.

"I see you're awake now," the handsome blue-haired young man smiled in relief.

_Chrom…!_

"Hey there," the female golden-haired young woman giggled.

_Lissa…!_

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

Chrom extended his hand out to help Robin to get up from the mossy ground of the Earth, which he gratefully obliged and once he did, he realized that the Mark of Grima was no longer on his hand, making his heartbeat quickened for a second. Is it really over? Has the people's and his own suffering stopped and that peace has been restored? He searched through the prince's expression to see if everything is back to normal. All he saw was the smiling cobalt eyes, and then relief seized his heart when he said.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

"I didn't think that was necessary, Chrom. I was nearly sweating and thinking that this cycle was going to repeat itself," Robin joked sourly as the trio traveled back to Ylisstol.

"I'm sorry if Lissa and I had to mess around with you like that. We just wanted to relive that moment when we first met you."

"I guess that I should have at least looked around for Frederick to see if he was with you guys. That would be the first clue to realize that the war against Grima is over. Where is he anyways?"

"Frederick is back at Ylisstol, taking care of baby Owain. Yeah, you heard me! Me and Frederick had our baby! He's such a cutie," Lissa squealed as she spoke proudly of her infant child.

"Congratulations, Lissa! Speaking of Owain, where are the children of the future?"

"Some went back to the future to start their new lives with reborn peace and hope, and others are still here, exploring around our time. Morgan is still here, and has been waiting for you. Lucina and Inigo are finally married, as much as I dislike admitting," Chrom's voice lowered when he brought the subject of his daughter and the EX-philanderer to the surface.

"Come on, big brother! You knew that this was going to happen eventually. I could still remember the moment when you walked in on them while they were on their making-out session. That was hilarious! You should've seen it, Robin," the Ylissean princess laughed.

"Can we switch to a different topic, please?!"

"How are the other Shepherds," Robin laughed, feeling nostalgically as he recalled the happy memories.

"They're still enjoying their new lives, happily married and all! Gaius returned to his thieving, scoundrel ways while his wife, Miriel creates sugary candy treats for him. Frederick became the knight captain of Ylisse, and takes care of his son whenever he takes a day off. Also-"

"How's… Tiki," Robin's breath hitched when he pronounced the name of his Manakete wife, and cut off the Ylissean blue-haired prince's sentence.

Chrom stopped at his tracks and turned to look at his dear old friend, with a bittersweet smile cracked up on his handsome features. The grandmaster's heartbeat quickened the pace as Chrom explained about the two-millennium old Manakete and her whereabouts. His ears listened openly to every word he spoke.

"We've all heard rumors that Tiki was found back to the Mila Tree where we found her a year ago, and she hasn't come back for a couple of months for some unknown reason. I'm sorry, but that's all the information that we could give you about her."

Has it really been a year since the death of the Fell dragon, Grima? Robin thought that it was such a long time to be away from his friends. Back to the subject of his wife's disappearance, the grandmaster's heart felt heavy as rocks when he received the news by his best friend.

"Why would she just disappear out of your lives like that? I had thought that she was going to wait for me, no matter how many years," Robin asked not to Chrom and Lissa, but to himself.

"No need to worry, Robin. We'll all go to travel to the Mila tree and find your wife, but first at least come to Ylisstol and we shall have a banquet to celebrate for the return of our good friend," Chrom placed a reassuring smile for his sake.

"Heh. I'll be highly honored, your highness!"

Robin responded back with his own dazzling smile, the trio strolled back to Ylisstol. However, once he saw the familiar and cheerful faces that belonged to his good friends and loving daughter who just leaped into his arms when she first saw him, Tiki never left his mind for a second and was determined to find her. His search for his lost love begins tomorrow at dawn! If any enemies or bandits get in his way to find the love of his life, he would cut down each and every one of them to be with his beloved. He wouldn't waste another minute, nor spare another moment to delay!

* * *

Robin, Chrom, and his Shepherds (except for Sumia for she is the queen of Ylisse and is nursing her year old Lucina) traveled across Chon'sin, Valm where they encountered Say'ri, who was currently queen of the small nation. She agreed to help them on their journey to find Tiki for she had also not seen the Voice of Naga after the war. Robin would be eternally grateful for her support and cooperation. He had asked if even though she hadn't seen her since then, she could have heard any valuable information about her. The queen confessed that she heard from an explorer had witnessed a young and attractive woman holding something in her arms, very close to her bosom as she either slept or prayed.

_I wonder what she must be holding very dear to her. Could she have retrieve Azure from the Fire Emblem and is guarding it with her life again._

Robin thought about his theory with utmost concentration, but stopped pondering about it when it was time to sleep for the night at camp. It was like reliving through the good and happy memories; camping out with Chrom and the Shepherds in the woods as they stopped to rest after traveling almost the entire day. He closed his eyelids over his dark brown orbs, relinquishing himself to the dreams of bringing his beautiful wife close into his embrace, becoming as one after missing terribly of each others' warmth. He was smiling throughout his wonderful dream, only to find disappointment that he knew that he couldn't live in a dream forever. It was time to move further towards their destination, and made it as soon as the evening sun was close to set on the horizon.

* * *

His blood boiled with excitement when he never that he was finally going to meet with his beloved wife, and would remain by her side until he breathes his last breath of mortality. He marched forward, climbing up of every single tree branch with anxiety; his fear heightened his senses, thinking that he may experience heartbreak once he reached the top. The ray of the pinkish orange light blinded the young adult's eyes, but urged himself forward towards the top. He raced up on the stair case, not caring if his ribs were hurting in pain for exhaling so much needed oxygen through his lungs, and surprising everyone else with his incredible speed, yet not half as surprised they'd believe they would have. Robin adored his wife so much that if he had to slay Grima just to see her face once more, he wouldn't hesitate to do so!

Once Robin and the others made it towards the top, a small and slender figure stood in plain sight; it was Tiki! She still looked amazing and beautiful as ever to Robin! Her long jade green hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with velvet red, thin ribbon entwined with it. The soft, red fabric of her short dress snuggled perfectly on her figure and her semi long hot pink cape flowed in the wind's rhythm. Her back was turned on him and his friends, as if she didn't sense their arrival.

He gulped down his throat when his feelings of adoration and love were nearly suffocating him. He slowly crept up towards her, his gloved hand extended to reach for her shoulder, and almost flinched when he heard the Manakete's melodic voice spoke his name as she turned to look at him. Her similar colors of emerald looked misty with tears; the grandmaster knew immediately that she has indeed been waiting for his return.

What she was holding in her arms was a bundle of white sheets covering the object's body that twisted and turned with every move it made. Robin's dark chestnut eyes widened at the incredible, yet shocking sight that he had ever laid eyes on. Was this even real? Was his mind trying to deceive him like the last time it tried back at the fields? His heart clenched by the strong emotions that didn't want to be suppressed by the calm and collected expression on his face.

He took very slow steps towards his mystical wife, and before he could hug and kiss her, his silver-haired head turned to the little bundle and began to unfold part of the covers. It was a beautiful newborn baby girl with the similar jade green hair and light auburn eyes, wrapped up to protect her chubby, pink tinted face from the chilling cold breeze. A soft giggle escaped her rosy plump lips, content for her first meeting with her biological father.

She looked the mixed genetics traits of her mother and father. Robin's heart swelled up by the intense emotions as a proud father. That was why Tiki had left in the first place! She was pregnant with Morgan after his sacrifice, and possibly wanted to surprise him with the little present from heaven that the gods had blessed them with. This was the greatest gift that Tiki and the gods could've ever given him!

A single tear that he didn't know was bottled up, trickled down on his cheek as soon as he leaned forward to place a small kiss on her forehead, and the tear dripped on her pudgy cheek. His head rose up to gaze into Tiki's teary emerald eyes. For a long moment of stargazing in her captivating eyes, he leaned in to mold his lips onto hers. Before they could indulge their lust into their first after being away kiss, a cough broke them apart, and was coming from the blue-haired prince and his group. He and the others were blushing to the roots of their hair, meaning that they're not alone just yet.

"Well… if you need us, we'll be waiting down there as you two make up for the loss of amount of time after the war," he lead the other Shepherds down the stairs, including Tharja, who looked a tiny bit jealous, but not so much since she has her own husband, Donnel to love and spend for the rest of her life with.

Morgan was about to leave until Robin's voice echoed halted her. She shyly looked back to see the faces of her parents, her green eyes seemed somewhat sad. She twisted her entire body around, tears were threatening to fall.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Since you have your wife and finally had your child, I guess that there's no part for me anymore," she stared down at the mossy ground.

"What are you talking about, Morgan? Of course you're still part of this family! Just because Morgan from this world has already been born, doesn't mean that there's no place for you anymore," Robin's stern voice shocked the young woman and cause her to glance up to face her parents.

"Your father's right, Morgan. You would always be our daughter, no matter if this child has entered our grown circle of family," Tiki stated firmly as she extended her hand out like her husband's, offering her to join the family reunion.

That sets off the young tactician's waterworks, and ran up towards them to engulf all three members of the family, HER family. They were right; one more member has joined, but she won't take Morgan's true place into their hearts! All four people huddled into a big embrace as Robin examined each and every one's faces and sighed contently.

"Hey, don't we get invited into the happy reunion," Robin, Tiki, and Morgan jolted as they turned to see Chrom and the Shepherds have came back to check on them.

"Sure, everybody! Come on in!"

With Robin shouted at the large group, everybody runs up towards Robin and his small family and they all huddled up until it became a large circle of smiling and cheerful faces. The grandmaster's lively burnt umber orbs glanced at everyone's faces until he laid them on his sweet wife and child. Tiki looked up at him with the same amount of happiness and love in her own.

"Tiki, I love you."

"I love you too, Robin."

Robin leaned in to brush his lips onto his wife's soft ones and their tongues danced with each other. He was truly content and grateful that he had a large family of his own. He felt complete.

* * *

**I dedicate this fanfiction to someone very dear to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I favor M!RobinxTiki as a pairing! I may write a new fanfiction about the female Robin, but I'm not entirely sure of who I want her with who. The fanfiction is going to be called "Two Worlds of Distortion."**

**I either pick Lon'qu or Yen'fay! So I need to choose first, then I believe that I'll continue the fanfiction! Pixie out! XD**


End file.
